She's The Man
by StrawberryMii-Chan
Summary: Amu wants to go to the prestigious Sako University, what will happen when she can't get a dorm room with a female room mate... how far will she go? xAMUTOx Rated M for later chapters!
1. Prologue

Shugo Princess- Hello every one this is my first published fanfic.

Ikuto- What ever just get on with the story. No one wants to listen to your problems.

Shugo Princess- Ikuto you're such a meanie. Amu would you like to do the honors?

Amu- Can I really? *smirks at Ikuto*

Shugo Princess- Yep…

Ikuto- * sighs* Alright I apologize… Shugo Princess does not own Shugo Chara or any of its characters.

Amu- Ikuto….. I was suppose to announce it… * pouts in a corner*

Shugo Princess – Its okay Amu, that's Ikuto. People please feel free to review and criticize… I don't mind the criticism, it just helps me write better stories. =)

She's The Man

Characters:

Ikuto:

Age – 23

College Student – Junior

Amu:

Age – 21

College Student – Freshman

Ran:

Age – 21

~~~ Prologue ~~~

* Amu's P.O.V. *

I sighed out loud, "What do I do? I can go to any college that I want but I want to go to Soka University…" I muttered this to my self as I traced the rim of my smoothie cup. I heard the heels of stilettos clicking across the marble tile, I looked up to find my favorite cousin and best friend standing in front of me. Her pale pink hair was pulled back into a pony tail and her crimson eyes were overflowing with excitement as usual. She was drenched from head to toe from the downpour of rain. " Can you believe how hard it's raining out there Amu?" I looked up, "It's unbelievable isn't it." Ran smiled at me " Still trying to figure out how to get into Soka University?" I nodded wearily.

The door opened and a man walked in, his midnight blue hair was doused with the rain water, his black silk shirt was drenched and it clung to his lean frame. He looked around cautiously, his sapphire eyes caught and locked with mine. My heart felt like as though I jumped off of a skyscraper. I felt his eyes rake over my body. He looked away after a few seconds and walked to the bar.

Ran's voice was only a whisper but I could hear her as if she was speaking loud and clear, " Amu…" I shook my head and pried my eyes away from the enchanting young man. "Yeah?" " Do you have ideas to get in?"

I had thought about all my possible and logical options to get into Soka University. As far as I knew all the girls' dorms were filled and co-ed dorms weren't permitted. Then it hit me; "Ran, I have the perfect idea." She leaned forward so I could whisper my plan to her. Once I finished telling her she just about fell out of her chair.

"Amu, you can't pretend to be a guy. What if your room mate finds out that you're a girl?" Ran asked me in an urgent whisper. "that's why I ask for my own dorm room." I explained to her calmly. Ran shook her head in utter disbelief. Then she started up again, "So what's your name going to be if they do accept you as a guy?" My face dropped, "That's a good question." I puzzled over names that would sound similar to my feminine name. "A…ku…" I sounded this out under my breath. "Ran, my name will be Aku Hinori." I watched as Ran thought this out, she finally came to a conclusion, " I like it. It sounds natural." I smiled at my victory. "So what are you going to do about your hair?" Ran asked curiously.

I certainly couldn't be a guy and go to college with pink hair. "I was thinking a wig." "A wig sounds good." Ran said as I started to twirl a strand of bubble-gum pink hair around my index finger. With the plan laid out Ran began to chat way about life, work, love and more work.

3


	2. The Meeting

~~ Chapter 1 ~~

* Ikuto's P.O.V. *

I only caught a few of the words that the two pinkettes shared; college, plan, dorms. I guess one of them was going to go to college and was having some "technical difficulties" What ever it had nothing to do with me. I guess I could hide here until it stopped raining. As usual Utau misconstrued the way I feel about her. I let out a deep sigh. A heater turned on somewhere in the little café and then I felt a sweet aroma crash over me. Strawberries and cherry blossoms, it was heavenly. It came from one of the two girls sitting across the room. I observed as one of the girls chatted away while the other one listened patiently.

She was wearing a black shirt and jeans that sheathed her long slender legs. Her shoes were simple black converses. I examined her body more thoroughly, her shirt hugged her curves, she must be a dancer or something because you don't come across a body like that any where. She tilted her head to one side as if she was trying really hard to concentrate on what her friend was talking about or she was trying to ignore her, either way she looked extremely bored. Maybe she wouldn't mind going out and having a little fun. I stood up and ran my fingers through my damp hair. Water flecked the granite counter-tops and my face. Slowly I made my way over to their table.

* Amu's P.O.V. *

Hmmm… Ran stopped talking, that is abnormal. I felt a nudge under the table, I looked up. The guy that had come in earlier was now standing only a foot away from our table with a look of pure curiosity. Humph… slender body. Probably works out but his body doesn't show it. His hands were shoved deep in his pockets. He was hot, not the every day kind of hot, but, the kind of hot you can never get enough of. I listened as my breathing became slow and shallow. Once again his eyes locked with mine, sending my heart into a sprint.

Calm down Amu, just breath, in & out. I swallowed before trusting myself to speak to this gorgeous man. My voice was still soft and unsure, "Hello." He smiled and his cobalt eyes lit up. "Hello, I was wandering if you'd like to go out?" his voice was low and velvety. Again my thoughts scattered, in the silence I could hear the splashing of the rain, my heart thudding and a faint tapping noise come from Ran. My mouth pulled up into a smile, "Sure why not. I don't …" Ran cut me off before I could finish my sentence, "Amu, I'm really sorry, I wish I could stay but some problems have arisen at work and I need to go straighten them out" Ran smiled apologetically and rushed into the pouring rain, but before she left I could have sworn I heard her mutter "Damn interns, they never know what to do." As soon as Ran left the man sat down in the no longer occupied chair and studied me. "What do you want to do?" I asked. "Indeed, where do we start?" He asked himself as he folded his hands under his chin.


	3. Chapter 2

Shugo Princess: So… did you guys like the first chapter?

Amu: Yep…

Ikuto: Does it matter? It was really short…

Shugo Princess: *sobs* Ikuto you don't have to be so mean about it…

Amu: It's okay Amu… Ikuto doesn't care about any one but himself.

Ikuto: That is sooooooo not true, I care about yo…

Amu: What was that Ikuto were you going to say something?

Ikuto: *pouts smugly* No… I wasn't.

Shugo Princess: Amu would you do the honors?

Amu: Of course… Shugo Princess doesn't own Shugo Chara or any of its characters.

~~ Chapter 2 ~~

* 12:20 – noon Amu's P.O.V.*

So far what I've learned about my new friend is:

- His name is Ikuto Tsukiyomi

- He loves to play the violin

- He grew up as a rich spoiled kid and still is

- Favorite colors are blue, black, and silver

- He's simplistic considering the way he grew up

- Doesn't like to be caged

- Favorite ice cream is chocolate

- He's more of a cat person

There is so much more to the list but that could take a while. I was able to unglue my eyes from Ikuto to look out the window. For the past two hours it has been raining relentlessly (flash-floods) and now it finally stopped. He was 'fascinated' by me (that's what he said) and noticed my immediate change in mood. "What is it?" Ikuto asked. "It finally stopped raining." I giggled with delight. Ikuto's face was smooth and serene but his voice was a little hesitant, " Do you wanna go for a walk?" I nodded my head and jumped away from the table like a rich person jumping away from a hobo. Before I could run outside Ikuto raised his left hand warily and the waitress came from the other side of the counter and smiled shyly as she handed Ikuto the bill. Ikuto paid the bill and as long as it took for him to do that I thought that I was going to die from waiting. I rushed outside and let my skin soak up the vitamins and warmth. Ikuto watched me from the entrance like a parent watching a child. I began to twirl around in circles not watching where I was going I slipped off the side of the side walk and landed on my ankle wrong. Before I even knew what was happening Ikuto scooped me up into his arms and was carrying me to the hospital.

* Ikuto's P.O.V. *

As I watched Amu I realized that she acts more like a teenage (13/14 year old) girl as opposed to a 21 year old college student. Everything about her captivated me; her laugh, her golden honey eyes, her creamy pale skin her rose colored hair. A loud popping and cracking noise diverted my attention from my enchantress, Amu had fell and twisted her ankle. "Amu…Amu… are you okay?" I asked as I watched tears well up in her eyes. As I watched her angelic face twist in pain I felt my heart being pulled apart.

1:05 p.m. (afternoon) – Amu came out of the doctor's office limping a little. "How's you ankle?" She responded immediately " The doctor says I should be okay if I don't do any more crazy stunts." I smiled with relief, "That's good to know." I looked at her carefully and saw that expression was a mixture of happiness and pain, it didn't suit her. Her angelic voice broke into my thoughts, "Ikuto…Ikuto?" she called my name again and again. Her eyes were filled with worry, "Sorry, I was just thing." "'Bout what?" Her eyes were unmistakably brimming with curiosity. "Nothing in particular, Amu what do you do?" I asked her as we walked out of the hospital.

* Amu's P.O.V. *

I looked at Ikuto, 'What do I do?' Ikuto saw my puzzled expression, and rephrased "What do you do for a living?" "Ohhhhhhh… I guess you could say that…" I was cut off by my phone and was thankful. The number that appeared was Ran's, I wanted to desperately answer the phone but then again I wanted nothing more than to be with Ikuto. I decided to answer it after a few more seconds, I smiled apologetically to Ikuto. Surprisingly he returned the smile sincerely and walked to a near by tree in the park. I watched as Ikuto walked over to the tree and disappear behind the thick trunk. Ran finished babbling on about her promotion on what she calls 'the corporate ladder.' She's now the primary CEO of her company and with that promotion comes a raise, so she decided that we should go out for lunch.

My stomach let out a small growl as I walked through the park, I looked up at the sky, the once bright and cloudless horizon now had a few light fluffy clouds scattering the heavens. I wonder where Ikuto could have gotten off to. Before I could walk any further a melody drifted to me on the light breeze. I turned around and an ice cream truck was turning on to the street, I reached into my back pocket and pulled out a small stack of money. Mainly twenty dollar bills but there were a few random tens, fives and ones. I thought about what Ikuto had asked me earlier, 'What do you do for a living Amu?' Sure my work brought in good money but it wasn't exactly the perfect conversation topic. I bought a cup of chocolate ice cream and resumed strolling through the park.

I sat down under a cherry blossom tree and began eating my ice cream, "This is good. I haven't had chocolate ice cream in forever." I said to myself as I ate another spoonful with my eyes closed. "Really?" this voice was questioning my judgment. I would know that voice anywhere, I opened my eyes and Ikuto was sitting next to me. "Y-y-yeah it is." I said eating the ice cream again. The light breeze danced in my rose colored hair and Ikuto's dark hair. I ate another spoonful as a smirk played across Ikuto's face. "Why are you always so smug Ikuto?" He shrugged, "Dunno, there's no particular reason but I guess that's just how I am." I nodded in agreement with him as he placed his hands behind his head and lay against the tree trunk. We sat there, the two of us in silence. The wind blew a little stronger and thousands of cherry blossom petals and petals fell listlessly from the tree into the grass.

* Ikuto's P.O.V. *

I watched as the cherry blossoms rained down from the tree landing lazily around Amu. Some petals landed in her hair while other scattered on her legs. "Ikuto, what do you do for a living?" Amu whispered. "It might sound shallow… but I don't do any official work. My parents insist on paying for everything and refuse to let me do something as mundane as office work." I whispered back as I moved and lay across Amu's lap. There's something different about Amu; she's not like most girls who only care about cars, money and sex. She's genuine and unique, pure and innocent. Her next request was a little out of the blue but it was comforting, "Ikuto… would you play your violin for me some time?" I looked at the shy young girl who sat next to me, her golden eyes were hidden behind her hair as was her creamy skin but I could tell there was a crimson color that lightly stained Amu's complexion.

Rain started falling from the clouds that now covered the skies. I stood up quickly and Amu followed my lead. The next thing that happened was highly unexpected and random. A crack of thunder played in the clouds. Amu let out a scream and hid her face in my chest. I let out a low rough chuckle; slowly Amu pulled her face away from my shirt and glared at me. "You think this is funny don't you?" Amu accused. I smirked and held back another chuckle… as soon as I examined her face closely and realized that she was serious I caved. "Okay, so I think it's funny… but, I also think it's very cute." I whispered softly in her ear. I could feel my heart synchronize and race with Amu's. Amu looked at my incredulously, "Yeah right Ikuto." I heard the sarcasm creep into her voice, another loud clap of thunder was set off and Amu resumed hiding her face and shaking uncontrollably.


	4. Chapter 3 Part 1

ShugoPrincess: yeah I know that I deleted it and then reloaded it again but that was an accident….

Amu: It's okay

Ikuto: It's not Okay… -_-

ShugoPrincess: Why not Ikuto-kun?

Ikuto: That means that all my screaming fan girls missed out on my uber shmexyness!!!

Shugo & Amu: You are so self-centered.

Ikuto:…ShugoPrincess doesn't own Shugo Chara or any of its characters!

~ Chapter 3 ~

'Wow he really is rich', I thought to myself. 'I guess money is no object for him.' Ikuto was calling my name, "Amu are you okay?" I looked at him, his clothes were drenched and clinging to his perfectly sculpted body. The contours of his chest were easily identified as were the muscles in his arms. I tucked my hair behind my ear, "Yeah, I'm fine," my voice was a little shaky and hoarse. Apparently I didn't convince him, "I'll go get the shower started. You can use my bathroom," I followed him to his room. The color scheme was perfect; black white and silver, mainly black and silver.

I noticed that his bed had a black canopy surrounding it and one of the curtains was drawn back revealing at least a dozen white pillows scattered amongst the bed and the sheets sprawled across the bed. Next to the bed was a black leather case; his violin. Ikuto left the room and I was curious, I examined his room.

It was amazingly simple and quiet; his desk had a simple black laptop, it looked so delicate I was afraid to even to touch it. A large glass case was opposite from his balcony doors, inside the case was an expensive looking stereo system, His walls were adorned with silver crosses and things that fit his personality. A door was partially open, maybe it was his closet? I opened the door slowly and rows and rows of clothes were hung neatly on silver bars. I lightly touched my fingers to the material of his shirts; most of them seemed to be made of silk. His jeans were made from black and blue denim and another material I wasn't able to identify.

After poking around in his closet for a while I decided to lie on his bed. The bed immediately shifted under me; "A water bed?" I asked my self. I didn't notice that Ikuto had returned and was holding a black towel. His voice was soft and smooth in my ear. "Yep," I rolled over so fast I almost fell off of the bed on to the floor, except I didn't feel the ground, in fact I felt something warm and soft. I opened my eyes, I was lying on top of Ikuto, "You scared me half to death," I said stubbornly rolling off of him. "I'm sorry," My thoughts scattered as he looked at me. He chuckled, his laughter was like a silver wind, so beautiful. I sat up and turned away from trying to avoid his gaze, which I knew that if I looked into it long enough I would probably forget my own name.

SPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPS

Amu: I would not forget my own name!

ShugoPrincess: Yeah you would…

Ikuto: Hey Amu…

Amu: *drool*

Ikuto: what's your name?

Amu: ….*drool*

ShugoPrincess: back to the story!

SPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPS

I felt the weight of the water bed shift under me, next thing I knew Ikuto was next to me. The rain pattered against the roof and a loud roll of thunder echoed and shook the house,(or so it felt like) I immediately jumped into Ikuto's waiting arms.


	5. Chapter 3 Part 2

ShugoPrincess: Sorry if the chapters are to long or short… ^_^

Amu: ShugoPrincess doesn't own any of Shugo Chara's characters or Shugo Chara, she just loves them to death.

~ Chapter 3 ~

~ Ikuto's P.O.V. ~

I knew it was coming before it even happened, I held my arms open and waited. A loud peal of thunder dominated and blackened the skies. Amu moved towards me and knocked my down so I was lying flat on my back with her face buried in my chest. I felt her small body shake, another ring of thunder played in the clouds, this sent a tremor through her body. "It's okay Amu…" We lay on my bed for hours I guess a shower could wait. I listened to Amu's shallow breathing lighten as she stopped trembling. No clock; I guessed it was around 7 o'clock p.m. or so. I listened to the rain and kept my breathing in time with Amu's, eventually I drifted in to a dreamless sleep.

~ Amu's P.O.V. ~

Some one was calling my name, "Amu, Amu," I reached around looking for a snooze button and found it. Sweet sweet silence. Ewww, gross why is my face wet? My hand trailed across my cheeks, running my hand across my face and coating it in a thin layer of saliva. Was I …. Drooling? And it wasn't even on my own bed, how embarrassing. I rubbed my eyes so I could see clearly. He was sitting across from me wearing all black and an impish smile on his face. "Amu you're finally awake?" I was still disoriented, my brain was processing much slower than most mornings, "Finally awake?" I asked betweens yawns. Ikuto nodded, "Yeah it's about 11:30 p.m. just before midnight," I nodded my head. My body felt dirty, maybe it was from sleeping in these clothes, or not taking a shower the night before. Whatever it was I had to get rid of it. Ikuto seemed to be reading my expression and thinking along the same lines as I was, " You can take a bath or shower," he said pointing to the open door across the room. "Sounds good to me," I said standing up and stretching my arms and legs.

I slid into the bath carefully, it would easily fit four or five other people in it. The water wasn't scalding hot or cold it was perfectly in between. I relaxed and rested my head against the edge of the tub. I closed my eyes and drifted away slowly. I didn't wake up until I heard the bathroom door open, "Amu???" Ikuto asked peeking around the door. "Yeah?" my voice was lazy and quiet. I looked around the bubbles in the bath were slowly disintegrating and Ikuto was coming in and I had no way of covering myself up. I started to panic, he was about 4 feet away when I realized that there were absolutely no bubbles left. I stood up about to push him out of the bathroom forgetting that I was naked.

Ikuto laughed and I looked down, "Ikuto get out! Get out! Get out!" I yelled getting out of the tub and tripping over the edge. There was a dull thud, no cold hard marble tile? I looked up, Ikuto had caught me, Great… He laughed again, in my haste of trying to get away from him I fell over backwards in to the tub bringing him with me.

Well that wasn't awkward at all, Ikuto got out of the tub and started striping his clothes off. I could feel my face turning different shades of red, and then after about an hour or so of screaming at him I finally got some clothes to wear. Things finally settled down as we ate breakfast…. At 2:30 in the morning.

~ Ikuto's P.O.V. ~

"Wow Ikuto you're a good cook," Amu said eating the rest of the gyozas that I had made. Amu yawned and stretched again, I put the dishes in the sink. "Oh there are two bedrooms here… but there's only one bathroom," Amu looked slightly disappointed. I lead her to her room which was right across the hall from my room. I opened the door, she smiled. "Thank you Ikuto," I thought I felt my face flush, if it did Amu decided not to say anything about it. Amu yawned and went to the bed that was in her room, " 'Night Ikuto," I noticed that as she walked into the room she didn't even bother to close the door behind herself. I shrugged, 'Whatever' I went to my room and listened to the rain crash down on the roof sending me into a restless sleep.

I woke up sitting up straight and breathing deeply. The dream was the same as usual, except there was a flicker of light some where in the distant. Those iron bars held me in my place trapped forever, maybe not forever but right now I was trapped. I laid back down against my pillows and thought about my dream. Frustrated that I couldn't make anything of it I got out of bed. A strong draft of wind swirled around in my room. I walked over to the thermostat, of course it wouldn't be working properly. The heat wouldn't go up and the cold wouldn't go down. No extra blankets and I was not about to put on more clothes. Body heat, the only other person in the house was Amu.

I walked into Amu's room and slid in her bed, her voice was slurred, "Iku- Ikuto?" "It's just me," I said reassuring her. Amu sighed and rolled over and faced me. I wrapped my arms around her and I felt her body shiver against mine. " Ikuto why are you so cold?" Amu whined quietly, I let out a low chuckle and apologized. " 'S okay Ikuto,"

~ Amu's P.O.V. ~

I had no idea what time it was but I felt my sheets being pulled away from my body. This let a steady flow of heat come from the covers, "Geez I couldn't have been that hot last night?" I asked myself. This voice was all to familiar, " I beg to differ, you were in fact very hot," My mouth dropped open, why was he in my bed? He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me to his body before I could say anything. 'So he wears nothing but boxers to bed, that is charming.' I could feel waves of heat coming off of his body through my tank top and shorts. "Ikuto why are you so hot?" I asked before actually thinking about the question. I smirk appeared on his face, "Forget that I asked," I said


	6. Chapter 4 Part 1

ShugoPrincess: ello poppets!

Ikuto: what's with the weird accent and language?

ShugoPrincess: ….*glare* nothing!

Ikuto: no need to get your crown in a knot!

ShugoPrincess: I do not own Shugo Chara or any of its characters

~ Chapter 4 Part 1 ~

Saturday, June 9

7:30 a.m.

~Amu's P.O.V. ~

It's so warm and soft. I don't want to get up. Mmmm… so warm. I opened my eyes, and Ikuto's face was only inches away from mine. I was about to scream until I got a closer look at his face (that is if I could get any closer than I already was) Instead of an arrogant and over confident smirk on his face there was a faint child like quality to the smile that was on his heavenly face. His eyelashes were amazingly long. Suddenly Ikuto's grip around me tightened just a little. I tried to squirm away but made no progress and his grip just got tighter around my waist.

I moved my arms so that I could poke him in the ribs. *poke poke* Ikuto let out a light sigh and snuggled closer, obviously getting away from him like this was not an option. "Ten more…minutes, please?" Ikuto asked a little breathless. I tried to move but with no avail, "Come on Ikuto. Time to get up," Ikuto snuggled closer (as if this wasn't close enough!!!) "No… ten more minutes, please? Just a little longer. Just stay with me a little longer?" Ikuto pleaded. I gave in quickly "Fine, but only ten minutes," I said seriously. Ikuto wrapped his arms around me and pressed our bodies even closer now, oddly it enough it wasn't awkward or uncomfortable, it was actually…very nice.

"Amu?" Ikuto whispered my name. I turned my attention to him, "Yes Ikuto?" "Amu spoil me, spoil me a little," Spoil you? I noticed that Ikuto had cat like qualities about him; he loved sleeping, he was very sneaky and sweet when he wanted to be. Very cat like. I must have paused for a long time because Ikuto repeated himself, his voice was like melting honey; sweet and warm. "Amu…spoil me. Just a little," I sighed, of course I would give in. "Only if you let me sit up," Ikuto opened his eyes to peek at me, "Do I still get to hug you?" his voice was guarded and I laughed a little. I smiled, "Of course, if you want,"

Ikuto's hold on me loosened so I sat up leaning against the head board of the bed. Ikuto placed his head against my stomach. I reached towards him and gently ran my fingers through his hair. He let out a sigh of relief knowing that he had kept me with him if only for a little longer. I brushed the hair away from his face with the tips of my fingers. Time passed slowly, but the time was up and I was surprised that I didn't want to leave Ikuto's side. My head was a raging war; my rational side yelled at me 'Amu get out of the f$#ing bed! If you don't get up you're not getting into college. My less noble side countered; 'You just can't leave him here. Look at him! He looks so innocent.' As the war continued in my head I let my fingers run through Ikuto's hair again. I felt his body tense and watched as the goose-bumps rise on his skin. He hugged his body closer to mine. (A/N: reminder to reader; Ikuto is only wearing boxers! And Amu is only wearing shorts and a tank top.) I gave in to my intellectual side, I really wanted to go to college. "Ikuto," Ikuto nodded "Yeah Amu?" I could barely bring myself to say it. " I have to go do something very important," I saw him look up at me. His eyes were deep and the mixture of feelings that was in his eyes was unreadable. I reassured him, "Don't worry it won't take long, I just have to get some paper work and fill it out," Ikuto pouted, "You will come back won't you?" He asked pointedly. I smiled, "You have attachment issues to me?" Ikuto looked away as if I hadn't said anything. His voice was a whisper but I could still hear what he said, "No, I don't. You're just really warm," I smiled again, "I will be back," I leaned in and kissed him on the forehead, and then crawled out of bed. I watched Ikuto drift back to sleep and rolling over to the spot that I had just occupied.

~ About 30 Minutes Later ~ I left Ikuto a note with directions to my apartment and where to find the extra key to let himself in. I left his house and was soon parked in Sako University parking lot. I went to the office to receive my dorm room information, the secretary informed me that I would be having a room mate but she couldn't remember what his name was. I looked at my schedule and list of materials that would be needed; every thing could be easily obtained and the best thing was my room was close to most of my classes; so waking up extra early wasn't necessary. The dorm room was pretty big; two queen sized beds a balcony two walk in closets, well you get the point. I dumped the bags on my bed and left them until I would be coming back to actually prepare my room for the school year. The only thing left to do was to change my wardrobe; fashion diva to popular playboy. It was quick and painless I sold all my feminine clothes in one sweep and hauled in a good 35 thousand. (U.S. dollars)

ShugoPrincess: Please review!

Ikuto: ….*emo*


	7. Chapter 4 Part 2

ShugoPrincess: Yay Chapter 4 Part 2 Update is now complete!

Amu: ShugoPrincess does not own Shugo Chara or any of its characters!

Ikuto: Can we get on with the story? I wanna read about Amu drooling over me…

Amu: I was not drooling over you!

Ikuto & Shugo: Sure you weren't

~ Chapter 4 Part 2 ~

~ Amu's P.O.V. ~

11: 13 a.m. (almost lunch)

I was in my apartment with rows and rows of shopping bags; guy clothes, boxers, shoes ect. I got my iPod and laptop redesigned from hot pink to midnight blue. After carrying all this stuff upstairs I was exhausted, before I could sit down on my bed I heard some one knocking on my door. I opened the door and Ikuto was waiting ever so patiently.

~ Ikuto's P.O.V. ~

So this is where Amu lives, very spacious and simple. A black couch was facing a plasma television, a coffee table in the middle of the room; pictures of Amu decorated the walls. Amu's apartment was immaculate, "Amu, you left me this morning," I said stretching her name. She poked her head from around a corner, "I'm sorry Ikuto, I had some stuff that needed to be taken care of," I followed her around the corner, I caught her around the waist and turned her around so she was facing me. "More important than me?" I asked. She shook her head and wiggled out of my arms. I raised my eyebrows. "Not _more_ important, but important to me," she said shoving some bags in her closet. I raised my eyebrows, "You went on a shopping spree?" She closed the closet behind her and blocked me from trying to get in the closet. "Yes and no," She said closing her eyes.

I pretended to pout, "Amu, you didn't buy me anything?" She moved from the closet to the bed pulling me along with her, "This stuff is for college," she laid down and put her hands behind her head, 'She's going to college? I wonder where' "College?" I was trying to work this out, "If you go to college then that means we won't be able to spend time together?" I asked making my voice sound hurt. Amu sat up immediately, she patted the spot next to her. I sat down obediently, "We'll be able to spend time together," I looked at her sheepishly. "As much as I want?" She laughed and laid down flat on her back, I followed suit and laid next to her, her voice was quiet; "Not as much as you want but as much as my schedule will allow," I had to settle with this, "Fine…but we're going to lunch," She smiled, rolled over and wrapped her arms around me, "Okay,"

~ Amu's P.O.V. ~

If I'm going to college then what will Ikuto be doing all day? I knew that he played his violin in his spare time but that's about all I knew with what he did when he wasn't doing well I dunno work or something. "Ikuto?" Ikuto didn't respond, "Ikuto?" I felt a light breath on my head? Of course he was sleeping, does he ever get tired of sleeping? "Amu," Ikuto whispered. So know he's dreaming about me? This should be good, I moved so that we were face to face. I leaned in and whispered in his ear, "Yes, Ikuto?" "I – never mind," So he wants to play hard, "What is it Ikuto?" He shook his head a little, of course. Oh well, I brushed the hair away from his face, so sweet and innocent. "You know Amu you shouldn't watch people while they're trying to sleep they might get the wrong idea," I huffed "I _was not_ watching _you!_" Ikuto smiled, "What ever you say Amu," I tried pushing him off the bed but he wouldn't move. He was so gonna get it when he wakes up.

~ Some time Later ~

I tried to wake him up, yet unsuccessful in every attempt that I made. Drastic times call for drastic measures, "Ikuto…if you wake up, then I'll give you a kiss," I whispered in his ear. I felt a shiver go through his body. I smiled in satisfaction, "Alright…you…have a…deal," Ikuto said lazily between yawns. "Come on let's be get something to eat, I'm hungry," I said trying to pull Ikuto up from the bed. Jeez the guy is heavier than he looks one good pull. I pulled just when he was about to get up, I lost my balance and landed flat on my ass with Ikuto hovering over me. No escaping now, he bowed his head leaning closer to my ear, "Amu, wear something sexy," his voice was husky and seductive. Once again my thoughts scattered.

I was starting to hyperventilate, my heart was trying to jump out of my chest and something soft was trailing across my inner thigh. The word was partial and came out hastily, "O-o-okay," Ikuto smiled, he rubbed my thigh, I felt my face turn beet red. "Don't be shy Amu," "Wh-who said I w-w-was being shy?" My breathing hiked as Ikuto's soft warm hands moved to my hips. "You are silly," He trailed petal soft kisses up and down my neck, I could hardly take it any more, I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him closer to me. He was only centimeters from me, I could feel the heat increase, "You know Amu, the blush it compliments your hair," he resumed to butterfly kisses up and down my collar bone. He was driving me crazy…wait what was I thinking? I hardly know the guy and I'm already thinking about him in ways I never thought possible. "Are you thinking about my Amu?" Ikuto asked, his breath fanned across my lips. Immediately my thoughts cleared."Hantai! Bet out of my room!" I said pushing him away from me. He started to pout, "But Amu we were having so much fun," Ikuto whined. I shook my head and got up from the floor, "Oh no! You were having fun!" "But you were going along with it," *long pause* "Just get out of my room," I said pushing him out of the door, and locking it behind him. The only dress left in my closet was a black, mid-thigh, sleeveless dress that had two straps on the back making an 'x', and the only shoes that I had left; black stilettos. I got dressed and combed my hair pulling it back into a bun. I unlocked my door and walked into the living room expecting to see an impatient Ikuto waiting by the door. Instead I found him sitting on the couch texting some one. I walked next to him and held my hand out expectantly; waiting for him to take it. Ikuto looked up from his phone, I watched his moth drop a little, I smiled. "You ready to go?" I asked. Ikuto recomposed himself and stood up. "Only if you're ready,"

ShugoPrincess: Thank you for reading chapter 4! Please review!

Ikuto: Amu is sexy, Amu is hot, Amu is

Amu: Stop right there Ikuto!!!

ShugoPrincess: Until next time every one! =^.^=


	8. An Epic Tradgedy

ShugoPrincess: I am really sorry I can't update for a few weeks… My computer pretty much blew up in my face and I am having a writer's block but I do have a new story. It's called "Whose-So-Called-Life-Is-It-Anyways?' A total Amuto and it's the longest Amuto story I have.

Ikuto: Blah blah blah blah, no cares about your problems. -_-

ShugoPrincess: Then I guess that you don't care if Amu ends up with you or not… *devilish glare*

Ikuto: Yeah…I do…

Amu: Ikuto you are such a hentai!

Ikuto: *whispering seductively* But I really do love you Amu…

Amu: *swoon & drool*

ShugoPrincess: If you have any ideas for She's the Man or Ever After just message me! Suggestions will be greatly appreciated!! And loved… or else there won't be any more AMUTO!! *cries in a corner* Thank You for your time… I know that you are pissed and so am I… ~_o


	9. Chapter 5 Part 1

ShugoPrincess: Hello every one I am back! And special thanks to every one who has read my story!

Ikuto: Stop being so sentimental. -_-

ShugoPrincess: Whatever Ikuto! I don't own Shugo Chara!

Amu: Finally an update!

~ Chapter 5 ~

~ Ikuto's P.O.V. ~

- - - Recap - - -

Amu came out of her room wearing a black thigh length sleeveless black dress… (Ikuto's expression) = D

- - - End Recap - - -

D-A-M-N!! Amu has a nice body. I watched a thin layer of blush spread through Amu's cheeks, the edges of her mouth turned up into a little smile. I couldn't tell what her smile meant but I was going to take it and have fun. Amu was standing next to me watching and waiting, waiting for what? She sat down on the arm rest of the couch, as she did her dress slid up past her thigh, revealing her pale cream colored skin. Now let the fun begin!

I stood up in front of her and laid one of my hands on her thigh and rubbed circles on the inside of her thigh. I looked up to see Amu's expression, she was… calm but her face was constantly changing between different shades of red, each one getting darker by the second. I leaned towards her; she bit down on her bottom lip. "You know Amu," I pressed my lips against the corner of her mouth, "if you wanted your lip to be treated like that, I could help you," crimson blush spread across her cheeks. Moving my hand up her thigh slowly I could feel her body heat rolling off of her in waves.

She leaned towards me and wrapped her arms around my neck and pulled my closer to her. Amu has a newly found confidence; no she's just putting up a façade. Her soft lips brushed against my neck, I felt my blood rush and then my heart trying to jump out of my chest. She let out a chuckle and continued working her lips across my neck. Her voice was a seductive whisper, "Are you nervous Ikuto?" The only thing I could choke out was a simple 'no' she knotted her fingers in my hair and then moved to unbutton my shirt. She was having her way with me and here I am sitting here like an idiot, "Amu…" I moved both of my hands to her hips and picked her up. "Mmmm, Ikuto what is it?" she mumbled biting softly at my neck.

I walked until her back was against the wall, I removed her hands from my body and pinned them against the wall. I cupped my hand under her chin and lifted her head back; slowly I nipped, bit, kissed her neck, leaving marks on her neck. I released her hands and slowly traveled over her body, rubbing and massaging her thighs and her breast. She let out a small noise, some where between a moan and a response, I smirked but I wasn't done with her yet, I wasn't satisfied. "You look," I moved one hand to her back unzipping the dress slowly. "Good enough," her dress fell but, the hand that caught it wasn't even mine.

~ Amu's P.O.V. ~

What the hell?! I'm over here seducing the guy and then we practically end up having sex in my living room! "You're noting getting to third base that easy, it's only the first date," I said with an edge to my voice. Ikuto's breath was warm against my skin, "You started it and I just wanted to finish it," he does have a point. I fixed my dress and slid out of his arms, "You are a pervert, you know that don't you?" I asked grabbing my keys and wallet. Ikuto caught me by my wrist, "I might be a pervert but you're the one who enjoys it the most," he whispered in my ear.

Honestly, is this guy for real? He can't be. I felt his arms wrap around me and his body press against mine. His voice was rough, "How are you going to hide all those hickies?" Ikuto asked nipping at my neck. "Let go of me Ikuto or I will get a restraining order against you," I threatened. I felt his arms let go of me, but I could feel the hesitation. "You should leave Ikuto," I said walking back to my room, wobbly and unsteady. I rounded the corner to my room and then there was a loud ripping noise. I did not want to know what it was and I already knew, "There goes my dress," I looked down, a piece of the fabric was caught on the corner and the dress had split up my leg all the way.

I half expected Ikuto to already say something perverted but looked around and he was no where to be found. I ran to the window, he was already walking across the street. It was pouring and his clothes were already drenched, "I can't believe I'm doing this," I took my shoes off and ran outside, "Ikuto!" He turned around, I ran to him. "Chasing me?" Ikuto asked as soon as I reached him. "Yeah in your dreams, you don't have to go…you can…stay" I said. Ikuto though about it, his tone was guarded, "I guess," I grabbed his hand and towed him back inside.

"Hinamori- san?" that was not Ikuto's voice; I turned around and saw him. Why? Why did he have to show up? "Hello Hotori-san," I watched as his eyes traveled over my body and then something, more like some one was blocking me from his view. I peeked around Ikuto's arm, clinging to his sleeve like a kindergartener on the first day of school.

Ikuto's voice was cold, "Can we help you with something?" I saw a glint in Tadase's eyes, "No, I was just simply saying hello to Hinamori-san. I haven't seen her in quite some time. Well actually since we…" I cut him off before he could finish his sentence, "Well it was…" I choked on the word, "nice to see you again but Ikuto-kun and I are, yes well…bye" I opened my door and dragged Ikuto in with me and then closing the door behind me. "So what was all that about? You seemed to know that guy," I walked to the kitchen and grabbed a towel.

Yeah I knew him, but he was so ugh. I can't believe he's still following me, after the last time we met and he couldn't find any evidence to convict me? I was busy thinking of what possible reason Tadase Hotori (private investigator) could have for following me. I mean it was an assignment and I was paid a pretty penny, or a good thousand dollars. I mean what would I do without – "Amu? Earth to Amu. Any body home on planet idiot?"

"Planet idiot?" I asked turning all my attention to Ikuto, he shrugged and sat down on the couch. He sat on the couch, in his soaking wet clothes?! WTF is wrong with him? "Get off of the couch!" I said pulling him up, expecting a fight I pulled relatively hard.

~ Normal P.O.V. ~

Ikuto was caught off guard when Amu pulled him away from the couch. There was a loud crash and a tinkling of shattered glass. On the floor was a smashed coffee table and on top of it was Amu with Ikuto hovering over her. Ikuto smirked at the girl trapped beneath him; Amu saw this and her pulse was sent into double time.

~ Amu's P.O.V. ~

Why is he smirking at me like that? I don't have a very good feeling about this. Is that blood? Under Ikuto's palm was a pool of crimson blood. "Ikuto…you're bleeding!" The mess of blood was overwhelming me, flashes of another time darted in and out of my thoughts.

- - - Flashback - - -

It was my 11th birthday and I was coming home from school, usually my mother and father greeted me at the door, but not today so I assumed that they were hiding and waiting to surprise me. I searched the house, the living room was empty, everything was in perfect order. My celebration was set up and displayed all through out the house, maybe they were in the garage.

As I approached the door there was a puddle creeping from under it, I pushed the door open. There on the floor were the limp bodies of my mother and father; I knelt down next to them. Letting the warm blood stain my skin, standing in the shadows was a blond haired boy. He looked to be maybe 3 or 4 years older than me, and in his hand was a rifle.

He looked down on me, pitying me as if I was some sad creature. A deranged smile twisted his features and my tears blurred my vision. I blinked and the boy was gone, but he dropped something in his place. Whether he did it intentionally or not that card helped me decide my future and tied his fate with mine.

- - - End Flashback - - -

I was lying on something, my throat was dry and I felt the numb disappearing from my body. I opened my eyes; through my lashes I could see a white ceiling and a fan circling. It was dark and amazingly warm, I tried to move my body but I couldn't. I looked at the rest of my surroundings, the clock displayed June 9th 6:53 a.m.

The curtains were drawn and there was a steady stream of light coming from the other side of my door. Was Ikuto still here? How long was I out? Did I say anything? Is he okay? These questions and many more raced through my head. After a few minutes I was able to walk to my door, on the couch was Ikuto. Was he sleeping? I crept over to his side; his chest was rising and falling slowly. On his right palm was a deep gash.

I took his hand in mine and held it, running my fingers along the length of the cut. I looked around, my table was gone. I was starting to get hungry. It took me a while but I finally got breakfast ready for two. I put Ikuto's in the microwave hoping to keep the pancakes warm. I sat in front of the couch and watched t.v.

"Amu, you're awake," Ikuto's voice was quiet and relieved. It was so sudden I almost had a heart attack. "Ikuto you almost gave me a heart attack!!" I said turning to face him. He placed his hand over my heart and my heart went into a frenzy, "Yes because that makes it all the better," I mumbled under my breath. Ikuto looked at me, my thoughts scattered and I was lost in his midnight blue eyes. "Don't ever do that to me again," ~_~? "What did I do?" All he did was shake his head and look away.

"I made you breakfast," He looked at me, his face was calm but his smirk wasn't right and his eyes were almost as if he lost some one. "Do you like whip cream with your pancakes?" I asked opening the fridge door. I closed the door and look back in the living room, no Ikuto. WTF? Where is he? "Are you looking for me?" his voice was husky and it gave me the shivers.

The day past easily, I sat on the couch around 8 o'clock p.m. thinking about today. Ikuto and I just spent the day together, we went to see a movie after much arguing and fighting about where Ikuto was going to take a shower and get dressed. Then when we came home after the movie and the lady in the apartment under mine said she heard some loud crashes last night and winked at me and nodded towards Ikuto while he was walking to the elevator. Do people really have no respect for other people's personal space any more? My thoughts kept wandering back to one thing today, what that lady implied. She thought that Ikuto and I were a couple, which would never be possible though. I just couldn't involve him in my world; it was to, I guess you could say dangerous.

"Amu," I jumped off the couch, "You scared me Ikuto," I said crossing my arms across my chest. "Do you want to go out for dinner?" I raised one of my eyebrows, "Are you asking me out to dinner?" He looked away and said something that I didn't catch. "So this is our first date all over again?" I asked. He refused to meet my eyes. "If you say something to me than I'm not going," this got his attention immediately, "I guess you could call it a redo," Ikuto said running his hand through his hair. I smiled, "Alright, just let me go get ready,"

ShugoPrincess: Thank you every one R&R!! please!

Ikuto: Yep, Amu so wants me. And what's with Tadase being a stalker?

Amu: I so don't want you, that is just disgusting *gagging noise*

ShugoPrincess: Love all my readers and reviewers!


	10. Chapter 5 Part 2

ShugoPrincess: Hola mis compadres! Como estas? Just kidding every one.

Ikuto: You are so…

ShugoPrincess: Don't even go there Ikuto!

Amu: ShugoPrincess does not own Shugo Chara!

ShugoPrincess: A special thanks to Shokora 'N Strawberries, Uchiha Lolita, Snugglebunny- Snugglebear. and so many more.

~ Chapter 5 Part 2 ~

~ Ikuto's P.O.V. ~

It took Amu all but an hour to get ready just to go out for dinner, although the way she looked I wouldn't have mind eating her. After we finished dinner we went to a bar and that wasn't really a bad thing but it wasn't the best thing in the world either. After 5 or 6 strawberry martinis she was wasted, I'm not even sure she knew what she was doing. She got up from the bar and stood on a table. It took all her concentration, but she did it; she managed to do a hand stand and hold it for a good minute and a half.

There was a circle of people standing around her chanting her name, she was bowing and her words were slurred. We walked or stumbled almost crawled out of the bar. "Ikuto…I don't know anything about you," Amu said as we walked under the street lamps. I thought about that, she was right I knew more about her than she knew about me. "What… do you want to…know?" I asked; feeling the Jack Daniels slosh around in me. "Do you (hic-cup) have a (hic-cup) girlfriend?" I shook my head, "Nope! Amu do you have a boyfriend?" A smile played across her face, "No…but (hic-cup) I do have a secret that I want to tell you,"

We stopped in the middle of the park, under a cherry blossom tree. "Ikuto… you want to know something?" I sat down on the grass, Amu sat with me "I am secretly in love with," I cut her off before she could finish, "Amu," She looked at me, "Yeah?" "Nothing," Amu resumed her sentence, "a perverted cosplaying perverted cat boy," She said all this without any hi-cups and she looked serious. I looked at her, "Come on my house is closer," I said pulling Amu to her feet. She wrapped her arms around my neck and wound her fingers in my hair and pulled me closer. Even though she had been drinking her breath smelt like strawberries.

"Wait, Amu you don't want to do this," I said realizing what she was trying to do. Amu looked around and nodded, "You're right, I wouldn't want to do this in a park!" she started laughing.

~ Amu's P.O.V. ~

It couldn't hurt if he knew, I pulled Ikuto closer to me. The only thing I saw was his endless blue eyes. I could feel his breath fanning across my face, he stopped me as I pulled my self up to close the distance between our lips. "Wait, Amu you don't want to do this," What a silly boy, of course I wanted to do this, but he wouldn't know that. Instead I looked around, "You're right I wouldn't want to do this in a park!" I laughed lightly, I was as light as a feather and I was telling Ikuto my secrets and I wanted him to have me.

His hands wrapped around my shoulders and he pushed me away, I thought he wanted me. "I don't understand, don't you like me?" His smile was sad, "I love you Amu but I don't want you…" everything was fuzzy after he said that. Why, he was always coming on to me. Didn't he love me? Why? "I want you Ikuto," was all I managed to choke out before the tears started flowing. He smiled and pulled me to his chest, his voice was soothing, "No Amu, you don't want me like this. You don't even know your left from your right. Maybe another time, when you'll actually remember what you said and why you said it. Good night Amu,"

I tried to sit up, ah crap my head hurts. So this is what a hangover feels like, I am never going to drink that much ever again. I need some damn Advil!! How the hell can people stand the pain, my head feels like some one repeatedly beat me with a bat. I tried to move, I found that two arms were wrapped around my waist securely, Ikuto's head was resting on my stomach. What is the date? Yesterday was the 9th, which means oh crap today is the 10th and school starts today. I sat up, sending my head into orbit. Ikuto let out a growl, "Ammmuuuuu…." "Sorry I didn't mean to wake you up," I said lying back down in Ikuto's arms. Ikuto's voice was indifferent, "I would have thought other wise," I ran my fingers through his hair trying to soothe him, "So Amu why did you wake up?" What am I suppose to tell him, I guess the truth.

"College stars today…and I need to move the rest of my stuff to my dorm," I said mindlessly drawing circles on Ikuto's bare back. Wait he wasn't wearing a shirt, then does that mean? As if Ikuto heard what I was thinking he moved and his legs brushed against mine, good he's wearing pants…then what am I wearing? I looked down at my clothes for the first time. I was wearing what appeared to be one of Ikuto's shirts, the sleeves were rolled back, all the buttons except the top 3 were buttoned.

"So you're going to college?" "Yep, what about you?" There was a slow sinking feeling. "Yeah at…" the rest of his sentence was muffled by the shirt I was wearing. I escaped from his hold and (pretty much) crawled to the bathroom. My clothes were scattered around the bathroom, my shirt was on the sink, my jeans were draped over the shower and my bra was on the shower head. I gathered all my clothes and set them in a pile next to the sink. I slipped out of the shirt and my underwear and turned the shower on.

I sat down on the shower floor and let the water cascade over my body. My hair fell in front of my face blocking every thing else from view. I thought I heard the bathroom door open but I ignored it, then the glass door slid open. "WTF?! Ikuto I'm taking a shower and you…" He was completely naked… blank. Ikuto chuckled, "Wow Amu, you're blushing," "GET OUT!!" I said trying to push him out. He was naked and in the shower and "Damn you're sexy…" I watched the water run over his body. His hair dripping in his face, "What did you say Amu?" I shook my head, "Nothing, I have to go," I said trying to get past him. "Don't be a poor sport Amu," Ikuto said trapping me against the shower wall.

~ Ikuto's P.O.V. ~

Her hair covered her eyes but I could see the blush flourishing under her skin. I put my hands on either side of her making her escape impossible, almost. "Ikuto I swear…" "What do you swear Amu?" I asked lowering my hands and kissing her neck, rubbing my hands near her sensitive area. I kissed along her collar bone, a moan left Amu's lips. I leaned against her, her legs slipped open a little more. Moving one hand up to her breast to message it, letting my other hand s slip in between her legs and run a finger along her clit. Slowly stoking her sensitive area I earned multiple moans from Amu, yet I wasn't satisfied. "I-i-ik-ikuto… please," I nipped her breast, "Please what Amu,? You have to be more specific or I can't give you pleasure," Her nails dug into my back as I roughly rubbed my fingers between her labium.

Her legs draped around my waist, I moved down he body slowly. Kissing, biting, sucking every part of her skin I could. "Ikuto!!" her voice was raising as I neared her core. She unwrapped her legs from around me letting my slide down so that I was height with her hips. Drops of hot water covered her skin and slid down her body from her stomach and into her labium. I kissed her thighs, biting her inner thigh softly. Amu moaned loudly, she was in ecstasy, she was trying to cling to the tiled walled behind her as I ran my tongue inside the length of her labium. "Ikuto, I'm coming," Amu started to slide down the wall, I win.

~ Amu's P.O.V. ~

You can't do that to a person and not expect them to give something back. I was sitting on the shower floor with Ikuto looking at me hungrily. I let my eyes travel his body, it was absolutely gorgeous. His muscles were defined but not like a body builder, his stomach was toned and rigid, and his package was glorious. I moved so that I was leaning against Ikuto, our bodies pressed together perfectly, I could feel my heart pick up the pace when our bodies touched.

"You know what Ikuto, you have to take turns and now it's yours," I whispered in his ear. I saw the corners of his mouth turn up, I wrapped my arms around his neck, he realized what I was doing and went along with it. He met my lips and let go every thing that bound him to expectations. Ikuto stood up, I pressed him against the glass door. I ran my tongue along his body.

~ Ikuto's P.O.V. ~

Amu moved her hands from my hair to my waist pressing against me. I could feel my member throbbing, aching to get inside her and explore. She grabbed the shower head off of its' hinge and readjusted the setting. She placed the shower head on my member and it sent thousands of warm vibrations through me. I felt her hands juggle my sack, her lips caressed the erect head. It was painful to not be able to bury myself deep with in her, her tongue moved from my throbbing member to my more sensitive area. She licked me, sucking on me, nipping at me, and stroking my erection. She stood up and turned around dropping down and coming back up.

Rubbing her ass against my raw penis. She moved her hands so they slid up and down my legs as she moved, turning back around (facing me) Amu and began grinding her clit against my aching tip. My legs weakened and I slid down to my knees. Amu mimicked my movements and moved with me, kneeling down she rubbed my penis. It seemed like my pleasure was matched with hers. The next thing I knew we were both lying on the bed naked under the blankets.( Nothing serious happened) "So Amu what time do you have to be at class?" She sat up immediately and made a move to get out of bed but I caught her by the wrist.

"This isn't awkward at all is Ikuto?" Amu asked as she sat on my stomach. I smirked, "Now that you mention it that could be," She pressed her lips against mine.

~ Amu's P.O.V. ~

Before he could finish sentence I pressed my lips against his, biting his lip for entrance he let me in more than enthusiastically. I felt him sit up, our bodies molded together as close as possible. "My classes don't start until tomorrow," I stated in between breaths, I felt Ikuto's hands move from my face to my shoulders and his lips moved to my neck. His hands moved again, sliding down to my hips, trying to hold me closer. "Then why are you in such a hurry?" He asked as he kissed my hips. I laughed "I just need to get dressed," He nodded his head and before I knew it he was on the other side of the room with my cloths. I got up and walked across the room, "Can you just give me my clothes?" Ikuto moved, "Where would the fun be in that?" I glared at him. "You could give me a kiss," Ikuto suggested. I walked over to him and pecked him on the cheek. "That does not count. That's like a kiss you would give to," "Can you just give me my clothes?" I asked pushing my body against his.

Ikuto pressed his lips lightly to mine. His arms snaked around my body dropping the clothes in a pile behind me. My arms slid up his torso and hooked around his neck, the kiss was simple and passionate. He hugged my body closer and I went along with it. I wrapped my arms tighter around his neck. Finally breaking away from him, " You can have your clothes now," Ikuto said. I was breathless and dazed. A smirk spread across his face, "Were you overwhelmed by my kissing expertise?" "I so did not!" I said acting disgusted. "Now now Amu don't act like that," He said pulling me back to his body. "I'm not acting," "You know you want to have fun," Ikuto teased. "Ohhh no…I was not having fun. You were. Now if you'll excuse me I have to go get dressed," I grabbed my clothes and stormed away. "Leave it to him to ruin the moment" I muttered to my self.

ShugoPrincess: And that's all for this part… this wasn't even actually in the first draft of the story. From the second paragraph to

Ikuto: No one wants to know!!

ShugoPrincess:*Pouts in a corner*

Ikuto: Amu enjoyed that chapter!

Amu: Did not!

ShugoPrincess: Please review!


	11. Chapter 6 Part 1

ShugoPrincess: Yay and update! I do not own Shugo Chara!

Ikuto: …

Amu: …

ShugoPrincess: Are you two okay?

Ikuto & Amu: …

~ Chapter 6 ~

Ikuto's P.O.V.

I looked around my room, it was clean and it felt empty. The clock displayed 11:33 a.m. My classes would be starting in another two hours or so; maybe I should go to my dorm room and get everything settled. I walked to the kitchen; on the counter was a note from Amu;

_Ikuto,_

_I had to leave and get ready for school. I know you'll understand. Maybe we could have lunch together? Meet me at the coffee shop around 1:30. And don't be late._

_Amu =D_

Great…lunch with Amu and I don't even know what to tell her. She's acting like nothing happened. Or maybe that's why she wants to have lunch; to talk about it. I can't be worrying about that right now. What am I suppose to tell her? 'Oh hey Amu, by the way I just thought I'd let you know that you're different and special and I care about you'? I can't say that, it sounds so cliché and I just talk like that. I can talk to her but not about my feelings for her, yeah sure I can talk to any other girl like that but it never matters; those girls just like me for my money and Amu doesn't even completely know who I am. Tsukiyomi Ikuto, heir to the National Tsukiyomi Corporation.

10: 45 a.m. Sako University,

Dorm Room 14, West Wing 2nd Floor

~ General P.O.V. ~

Amu paced back and forth in her dorm, the secretary had informed her that she would be having a room mate, what was she going to do now? (She's wearing guy clothes and her black) She sighed and sat on the queen bed that was near the balcony, bags fell towards her. "I guess I should finish putting these away," Amu got up and began filing away her clothes in the closet. After about an hour of painstaking separating and organizing her clothes she was finally done. She lay on her bed and opened her laptop, signing on to her AIM she saw that none of her friends were online; before she was about to log off she saw a bright red flag in her inbox. A friend request from: xxCaged-Soulxx.

~ Amu's P.O.V. ~

A new friend why not? It couldn't hurt. I pressed the accept button and sent a message; 'R u there?'

~ Ikuto's P.O.V. ~

I was about to leave to get my dorm assignment from the university when an IM popped up; 'R u there?' Oh yeah, this was a friend request that Utau had made for me the last time she logged on to my account…cyber-stalking me.

_Italicized words are their thoughts_

XxCaged-SoulxX: Yeah.

Invisible Shadow: So why did you request me?

XxCaged-SoulxX: _well this person is straight forward and kind of demanding. _Does it matter why I requested you?

Invisible Shadow: _yeah it kind of does. you could kinda be a stalker. I wonder if this is a guy. _Are you a stalker?

XxCaged-SoulxX: _what the hell the girl thinks that I'm a stalker?! _NO!! R u a girl?

Invisible Shadow: _am I a girl? What kind of question is that? Well I was gonna ask him if he's a guy. _Yeah, I'm a girl…r u a boy?

XxCaged-SoulxX: _am I a boy? Am I a boy? Who the hell asks that kind of question? _Yeah I'm a boy, wat's it 2 u?

Invisible Shadow: _What an arrogant ass, he almost reminds me of Ikuto. _I was just curious. Where do you live?

XxCaged-SoulxX: _I guess I could tell her where I live, or not. _I live in Osaka.

Invisible Shadow: _Hmmm._ Oh…I live in Hachioji. Any thing interesting happening to you lately?

XxCaged-SoulxX: what r u a stalker?

(A/N: Ikuto is XxCaged-SoulxX if you haven't figured that out. And Amu is Invisible Shadow. They both really live in Hachioji which is a smaller part of Tokyo.)

Invisible Shadow: no… =(

XxCaged-SoulxX: sorry. Nothing interesting happening to me. Wat about you?

Invisible Shadow: if I tell you, you'll laugh or something.

XxCaged-SoulxX: No I won't I promise.

Invisible Shadow: _I can't believe I'm about to tell this person my life story. Oh well. _So I met this guy and he's such a jerk but he can be sweet when he wants to be. I think I love him but I don't think he has the same feelings for me. And besides we only met a few days ago.

XxCaged-SoulxX: that sounds rough. Well have you guys done anything special?

Invisible Shadow: well if I'm thinking like you're thinking then yeah…

XxCaged-SoulxX: maybe he really does like you.

Invisible Shadow: maybe, I want a guy's opinion. So let's say that we did and then he goes and ruins the moment and I stormed out on him and now well I don't know what to do.

XxCaged-SoulxX: if he's an egotistical fat head then he'll come around, but it will take time. What ever he did he might feel guilty about it.

Invisible Shadow: maybe, but I doubt it. Any way I don't think he has any plans to make up with me any time soon, and I asked him to… I gotta go. Sorry. Maybe we could talk again later? Around 7:30 or so?

XxCaged-SoulxX: don't sweat it, I have to go get a dorm assignment. 7:30 it is.

Invisible Shadow: thanks = D

~ Amu's P.O.V. ~

I logged off of my AIM, and rolled over on my back. "Maybe I'll go to sleep before class starts." I grabbed my phone and set the alarm for 2 o'clock p.m.

Before I could drift into a dream there was a loud obnoxious knock on the door, "Go away!!" The person persisted, can't people just leave me alone? They continued knocking, "Fine! Come in!" I looked up; it was a secretary from the main office, not the one I had dealt with before; her blond hair was tied up into a pony tail that reached her ass, her lavender eyes were round with expectations and there was a smile on her face. "Your room mate will be arriving shortly," I sat up quickly, "What?!" I thought about what she said, oh yeah I wasn't able to get a single room so I got a double; leaving me wide open for a room mate. I turned my attention back to the intern, "Sorry, I just forgot. Thank you for telling me,"

She smiled, and walked toward me, "The other girl in the office was right, you are good looking. And you obviously know what you're doing," she sat down next to me. Yeah this isn't weird at all, I scooted away from her just enough so that our bodies weren't touching. She took something out of her pocket and slipped it in between my belt and jeans, her number? Ewww what do I look like, oh wait I am a guy. "Don't worry I won't tell any one about us," She said sitting on my lap and wrapping her arms around my neck. Oh please get away from me! This is so wrong! I pushed her off my lap, I took a deep breath. "Yeah," she cut me off before I could answer. "You like to play hard-to-get? Alright I like a good challenge, Aku," I stood up and opened the door, showing her the exit. She winked at me before she left.

I closed the door and walked back to my bed, looking at the slip of paper she gave to me, her number and her name was Utau Hoshina. How weird was that, she was so coming on to me. I walked to the bathroom and filled the sink with cold water, sitting on the bathroom floor I relaxed my self. I exited the bathroom and was half way to my bed when the door burst open. Just then my day got so much worse, the door opened and standing in the entrance was Tsukiyomi Ikuto. WTF?! My mouth would have dropped open if I didn't remember that I was supposed to be a guy. He walked into the room holding a black motorcycle helmet, and a back pack; wearing no shirt at all.

"Oh…you must be…Aku?" he asked curiously. I swallowed, "Ummm…yeah," He walked toward me and I took an involuntary step back. Ikuto noticed this and held out his hand, "You know I don't bite," he smirked. I continued to walk backwards each time he took a step towards me, before I knew it I had tripped over my own feet and fell on my ass. Ikuto dropped his stuff and, "Are you okay?" He pulled me up as if I only weighed 20 pounds. I let go of his hand; now mine felt like it was on fire, I looked at him again, he was fighting back laughter . "Go ahead, laugh," He stopped laughing and looked at me. "Sorry you just remind me of some one I know," I nodded my head. "And what might your name be?" I asked returning to my bed. He retrieved his stuff and set it on the bed opposite of mine, "Tsukiyomi Ikuto," I nodded, great, yay, woo-hoo!

He went into the hall and returned carrying 4 more suitcases. His muscles were straining under his skin and I was almost drooling over the guy. He went to the hall once more and returned with his last two bags and closed the door behind him. "So Tsukiyomi, what time do your classes start?" He looked up from rummaging in his bag, "Let's see, right now it is 12:50 my classes start around 2 in the evening," I nodded my head, same time as me! He pulled out his phone and started texting, he looked up from his phone, "What time do your classes start?" "Around the same time as you," He walked over to his dresser and started placing his clothes in the drawers, "You don't mind if I take a shower?" My face turned various shades of red before I was able to speak, "Sure go ahead,"

"Tsukiyomi what classes are you taking?" I asked as he rummaged through another bag. "Ummm, anatomy, physics, calculus, advanced music and a study period," He said counting them off on his fingers. "What about you?" "Anatomy, physics, calculus, botany and a study period," He walked to the bathroom, "Sounds like we'll be spending a lot of time together," I nodded my head weakly. He turned to walk into the bathroom but stopped, "Oh and call me Ikuto," he closed the door behind him and I laid flat on my bed. I grabbed my phone, a text from Ikuto,

_Amu,_

_I might be a little late. Don't worry. _

_Ikuto_

Worry, why would I worry?! Oh crap, I have lunch with Ikuto in 20 minutes. And I guess I shouldn't have sold all my girly clothes. I grabbed my phone wallet and back pack, and sprinted out the door. I turned back around half way realizing I forgot my key and Ikuto didn't know where I was going to be. I grabbed the key and left him a note explaining that I would be out for a while and there was an extra key for him in his desk.

On the way to the mall I almost hit an old lady crossing the street, ran three red lights, drove across the mall parking lot and got several fingers from other drivers. If you ask me that's a new record for me. In the end I bought at least 20 new outfits including shoes and accessories. I parked my black Dodge Charger in the condo parking lot and grabbed a random bag out of my back seat. It was now 1:20 and I was about to be harassed.

Tadase blocked the stairway going up to my condo. "Move, I'm kinda in a hurry," I said trying to get around him. "No I don't think so, maybe we could go out or something. Just the two of us, for a little while," I ran his finger tips across me cheek. "No, I made that mistake once and besides you just want," my phone started to ring, "Hello?" I asked as I walked to the front door so I was out of hearing range from Tadase "Hey Amu, I'm on my way to the coffee shop right now," Idea!! "Ikuto, could you come over to my place real quick, I'm having some technical difficulties," His voice was almost questioning, "Alright I'll be over soon," "Bye Ikuto,"

It wasn't long before Ikuto showed up and the confusion that was playing in his eyes cleared as soon as he saw Tadase. "I'm glad you called me Amu," Ikuto said wrapping his arm around my waist. Tadase glared at Ikuto, Ikuto's voice was cold, "Why don't you move aside?" Tadase sneered, "I don't think so, I have business with Amu,"

~ Ikuto's P.O.V. ~

I studied his face, some how it was familiar but it couldn't place his face. "Would you move aside," it was more of a command than a question. His face paled immediately and his smile turned into a grimace. He still refused to move aside, I gently pushed Amu behind me, "Would you go out to your car Amu, and…wait for me?" All worry and confusion was wiped from Amu's expression. "Are you going to be okay?" Her golden globes filled with worry, I smirked. "Yes…I'll be fine; I'll be out soon," I pushed her to the door.

Once she was out the door I turned to the blonde 'man' before me. "What do you want with Amu?" Tadase shrugged his shoulders, "Just want to patch up some things up with Amu," "What kind of things?" I asked. He sat on the stairs and folded his arms across his chest, "Some things that need to be cleared up about…our past," "Hmmmm…well maybe you should just move aside before something should happen, something that wouldn't be very pretty," I said offhand. He looked at me, he was thinking something over, but what?

~ Tadase's P.O.V. ~

ShugoPrincess: Some one please kill me!!

Maybe I can get to her some other time. She did say she was going to college, at Sako University. I looked at the man standing across from me. His eyes were shadowed and filled with anger or hate? He seemed to be unphased, if I could get him out of the picture that would make my job all the easier. I got up and held my hand out for him to shake it, he turned his body only a little; indicating that he wasn't going to have any sort of physical contact with me unless it was necessary. I dropped my hand, "Alright," I watched as he walked outside and helped Amu out of her car, she was saying something to him and then she hugged him? His face went from blank and emotionless to a smirk that said a lot of things.

ShugoPrincess: Well that was a long chapter. And I'm sorry for not updating.

Ikuto: See Amu you do love me…

Amu: I….ummm….it was you just…

Ikuto: You love me.

Amu: I do not love you!


	12. Chapter 6 Part 2

ShugoPrincess: Chapter 6 part 2 is up

Ikuto: Jeez it only took you forever you old hag!

ShugoPrincess: I am not an old hag! And for your information I am younger than you!!

Ikuto: Yeah whatever… ShugoPrincess does not own Shugo Chara or any of its' characters!

~ Chapter 6 Part 2 ~

~ Amu's P.O.V. ~

It was around 1:45 and all this time Ikuto was trying to convince me that it was safe to go back to my condo. I however on the other hand thought other wise, not so safe when you have an obsessive stalker. After about five more minutes of arguing I caved and agreed to go back to my condo. I don't know how Ikuto does it but he always gets his way. Maybe I'm just a hopeless push over, maybe, maybe not. The two of us were in the living room sitting on the couch watching t.v., "Ikuto I'm sorry about the whole," Ikuto cut me off before I could even finish my sentence. "Don't worry about it Amu, and besides why don't you just get a restraining order against the fruit?" Ikuto's voice sounded a little jealous and protective. "I do have the order he just won't stay away! I sue him for all he's worth but he still some how manages to find me and follow me!" I was hysteric now. His arms wrapped around my and he pulled me into a hug, my body suddenly relaxed, Ikuto rested his cheek against my head and then my body shot into over drive; my blood was racing and my heart was hammering against my chest.

I looked at my phone, it was five minutes till 2 o'clock and my class starts at 2:05. Ikuto seemed to be thinking around the same thoughts as I was. His voice was soft and subdued, "I have to go to class now Amu," he let go of me and stood up. "Don't get into any trouble while you're out," I smiled; he sounded like my parent making sure I heard what they had to say before I went out on a date. "Don't worry I won't get into trouble," I walked Ikuto out to his car. "Thanks for coming over today," Ikuto smirked, "We'll just have to reschedule our date won't we?" I nodded and kissed him lightly on the lips before he left.

As soon as Ikuto's car was out of sight I ran upstairs grabbed my keys, locked my door and ran to my car. By the time I got back to the dorm he was gone and there was a note on my bed in an elegant script:

_Aku, _

_Went to class. Hope you're not late._

_Ikuto_

I folded the not and out it in my pants pocket, looking at my reflection in my body mirror I realized I wasn't wearing my wig. It only took my a few more minutes to officially get ready to go to class, when I was finished I grabbed my backpack. Walking through the halls I realized how quiet it was in the school compared to the dorm area. I finally found my class and I saw Ikuto and in the seat in front of him was the secretary. He seemed to be looking away from her, until I stepped in the class; he looked up from his desk and smirked.

I walked over to the (anatomy) professor's desk, he looked at me with curious eyes, and then he finally spoke, "You must be Mr. Hinori?" my brain was drawing up a blank…Hinori? Oh yeah! My last name! Duh! I nodded my head and kept my mouth shut afraid my voice would betray me. He gave me my text book and a partner; much to my displeasure it was Utau. Reluctantly I went to go sit by her and tried to sit as far away as possible. I heard a throaty chuckle from behind me, I glanced backwards to find Ikuto trying to hold his laughter in. As the teacher began writing notes on the board about the human anatomy and pressure points I turned to glare at Ikuto.

"Mr. Ikuto and Mr. Hinori, antics will not be tolerated in this class. If you do not begin taking the notes I will have to ask you to leave the room," I turned around so that I was facing the board once more. The class passed faster than I thought and by the time it was over I already had 4 pages of notes; single spaced and in twelve font. And I think in the process I developed carpel tunnel. "So Aku…exactly where did you go while I was in the shower?" I finished replacing my laptop and looked at him quizzically, "Why would it matter to you of all people?" He shrugged his shoulders, "Dunno," We walked to our next class finding that there were only 6 other people taking physics. Again Utau was in the class, waiting and smiling; it kinda creeped me out. I sat next to Ikuto trying to ignore the girl who was talking to her partner and giggling loudly.

7:00 p.m.

The first day of college was over and I was exhausted, Utau was in 3 of my classes and Ikuto was in 4 of them. The only class we didn't have together was my botany (study of plants and stuff) class. It's a good thing that class was shorter than the other 4 because I don't think I could have lasted any longer. My laptop was already over flowing with notes from my other classes and I didn't like to have school work saved on my personal hard-drive; what if I lost it or it got deleted or something. Tomorrow I would have to go and buy some thumb drives, a separate one for each class.

Ikuto…where is he? I pulled out my phone, no new messages or calls. I dialed his number and waited for him to pick up. He picked up on the first ring, "So Ikuto how was your first day of college?" I asked twirling a strand of black hair around my finger. "Long and boring and I have an obsessive stalker too," I chuckled, "Join the club. So who is it?" "It doesn't surprise me but it will surprise you," "Come on you can tell me," He took a deep breath, "My sister, Utau Hoshina,"

~ Ikuto's P.O.V. ~

There was a loud thud, maybe she dropped her phone? "Amu are you okay?" "Your sister is stalking you?" she asked. "Never mind that, did you drop your phone?" Her response was quiet, "No I fell off my bed," She fell off her bed, wasn't she suppose to be at college? "What are you doing at your condo?" I asked. She laughed; it was like a silver bell ringing; beautiful. "I'm not at my condo silly; I have a dorm. Speaking of dorms…where are you right now?" I looked around, I was wandering around aimlessly in hopes that Utau wouldn't find me. "I'm in the park,"

"You're in the park? Again?" What does she mean again? "Yeah, is that a problem?" "You know criminals always return to the scene of a crime," her voice was matter-of-factly. "Then why doesn't my partner in crime come and join me?" I teased. "Alright I'll be over soon," Amu said, her voice was on the edge of what sounded like excitement or maybe restlessness.

~ Amu's P.O.V. ~

I looked around the room, "Where the hell is my back pack?!" I looked under my bed under the desk and every where else I could possibly think of. The only place I didn't look was in the closet; I opened the doors and on the floor was my bag. "Yes!" I rummaged through it, finally finding my keys and phone I ran out to my car and headed for my condo. I looked for Tadase's silver Impala before I got out of my car, as far as I could see it wasn't in the lot. I grabbed one of the shopping bags and ran up to my floor. It only took me a few more minutes but I was heading back downstairs when I saw him. He was coming up stairs and there was no other way to get down to the bottom floor. Panic attack!!! I ran back to my condo and looked around, of course the balcony! And there's an oak tree, perfect!

It was a while before I got down the tree but I made it to the parking lot without being noticed by Tadase. Now just for precautions I should move my car out of this parking lot. I found an empty spot down the street from the park; I walked to the fountain that was the center of the park. Laying on the edge was Ikuto, his hand hanging over the side and his hair pushed away from his face. His eyes were closed; maybe he was sleeping, *evil laugh* before I knew it I was in the fountain with Ikuto next to me. "You actually thought that you could push me in?" Ikuto asked sarcastically. I smiled, "Yes," I was guilty and he caught me red handed, or more like fell with me, but who's getting technical?

I stood up about to get out of the spring but I was rooted to the spot. I looked over to see if Ikuto was sitting down still but his face was only inches from mine. I could feel my face turn various shades of red. He let out a low chuckle, and wrapped his arms around me. "Oh no not again!" I said pushing against Ikuto's chest. He seemed to get the picture and let go of my waist but kept my hand in his. "Come on let's get out of here before some thing else happens," I said climbing out and pulling Ikuto with me. The moon light flooded the park. I wrapped both my arms around Ikuto's right arm as we walked through the park under the cherry blossoms. "You know Ikuto, this is kind of romantic," I said stopping under a sakura tree.

His astonishing cobalt blue eyes held mine, it was hypnotizing. His hair fell in front of his face and tickled my cheeks. I moved my arms so that they hooked around his neck, pulling me closer to him. "I thought you said you didn't want to do this Amu?" Ikuto asked kissing my neck. His lips sent small waves of electric currents through out my body, I couldn't think let alone say anything. He moved slowly across my shoulder, sending shivers cascading through out my body. Ikuto looked at me, his eyes were filled with lust and wanting, he barely tugged on my hand and I followed him to stand under one of the sakura trees. I pressed my figure closer to Ikuto's wanting to be closer to him; he noticed this and chuckled mirthlessly. "Do you really want me to do this Amu?" He asked moving his hands over my bare skin. Ripples of ecstasy flowed through my body, it was a small unsteady movement but I managed to nod in agreement.

"His smooth hands roamed my waist, then my hips, my thighs and then he stopped at my inner thigh. I didn't understand his hesitation, was it possible that he needed a little encouragement? He remained motionless, slowly I moved my lips along his collar bones. Kissing his warm skin lightly, taking in his scent; I couldn't place it but it was delicious. I bit his neck and nibbled his ear; this seemed to get his attention. He pushed me closer to the tree and smiled. The light from the park lamps reflected in his eyes, I could see my reflection; my lips were slightly swollen and there was a ring forming around my neck.

"It's okay Ikuto," I purred in his ear. He still seemed hesitant, I wiggled out of his grip and lightly pushed him against the tree. The light that had momentarily faded from his eyes came back, all he did was smile.

~ Utau's P.O.V. ~

WTF?! I go through all the f***ing trouble to get a job and actually go to college and find out everything I possibly can about his classes and I set everything up perfectly and he still refuses to talk to me!! I mean I even hit on his room mate and you would think Ikuto would at least say something or maybe get a little jealous but no! What the hell des he do? He goes and runs off and now he's kissing…!!!** WTF**!!! What the hell is he doing?! He doesn't even know that I'm here! I moved closer, I was only about 5 feet from them when something hit me in the back of my head. I took an involuntary step forward and stepped on a stick. It snapped under my heel, and in the silence it echoed. Ikuto looked around, he leaned closer to the slutty pink haired whore and whispered something in her ear. She laughed and wrapped her fingers around his.

Through the thicket I watched as the two of them walked away, she was leaning against his shoulder and his arm was wrapped around her waist. I shook my head and looked around; about a foot away from me was a black and white ball; a soccer ball? What the hell was a soccer ball doing out here, or a better question would be; why the hell did some one have a soccer ball with them at 8:30 p.m.? I grabbed the ball and then a voice came from behind a tree; "Hey you!" " 'Hey you'?! WHO the hell do you think you are??" I asked looking at a boy with auburn hair and brilliant green eyes. He looked taken back, and held his hands up in surrender, "Sorry, my friends I were just…" his sentence trailed off as he got closer. "Hey you go to Sako University, and you're in three of my classes," "Yeah because you know where I go to school isn't weird," I said looking at him. He held out his hand, "Hi! I'm Kukai Souma," I looked at his hand, and then at him and then at the ball.

Maybe he could work into my plan some how, only as an innocent little pawn that will eventually be crushed along with that little slut who was all over Ikuto. I couldn't get to friendly with him, not yet at least. I threw his ball back at him, "Yeah what ever," I turned and walked back to my car. It was quiet until I heard lithe footsteps next to me, I stopped and looked. He was standing next to me, "Can I help you with some thing?" my tone had a sour note. He was abashed and then he softened up, "I don't know your name," "That's because I didn't give it," I said walking again. He persisted, "So why don't you tell me?" I glared at him (and some how he didn't cringe back like other people) "Why would I tell you?" I stepped in front of me, "Because it's the polite thing to do," I snorted, "Yeah and so is stopping people from getting to their car," I retorted. "Well maybe…" I cut him off before he could finish, "Maybe I'll see you in class tomorrow," I side stepped him and got in my car.

ShugoPrincess: Yes the last part when Utau appears was thanks to my great friend Bam!! Thank you Bam. Any way hoped you all enjoyed it!

Ikuto: I know I did. = D What about you Amu, did you enjoy this chapter to?

Amu: *blush*

Kukai: yep good times!

Utau: ….Review or else I will find you

Kukai: jeez Utau you don't need to threaten them!


	13. Chapter 7

ShugoPrincess: Well it certainly has been a long time since I did this…

Ikuto: ….does it look like any one cares?

ShugoPrincess: -_- thank you very much Ikuto….

Ikuto: You're welcome.

Amu: ShugoPrincess does not own Shugo Chara.

Chapter 7

Amu's P.O.V.

"Amu wake up…" I rolled over ignoring who ever it was. "Come on Amu don't be like that." Ikuto's voice was husky, I felt his hot breath on my neck. I sighed. "Amu…" Ikuto was nipping at my neck. "Mmmm…." Ikuto laughed. "Wake up Amu. Just for me." Ikuto whispered in my ear. "5 more minutes." I was flat out tired. Don't you have school today?" I had to think about that. What was today? Did I have school? Was it Monday….Tuesday? "Ikuto what is today?" Ikuto laughed, "Grab ass day." I felt Ikuto's hand slide down my boy and squeeze my ass. I scooted away from him. I looked t Ikuto, he was shirtless. Ikuto smirked, "Do you work out?" "No should I?" Ikuto shook his head, "No…you just have a nice ass that's all." I was too busy looking at Ikuto's body to actually listen to what he was saying. He stood up and got out of bed.

"Where are you going?" I asked curiously. "Dunno." I got out of bed and followed him. Ikuto laughed. I glared at him "What's so funny?" I asked. Ikuto stopped by the couch. "You haven't noticed yet have you?" I shook my head. "Oh well." Ikuto kissed me once, twice, three times and then laughed. "Do you want to stop?" I was breathless. "No." I pulled him closer to me. Ikuto trailed kisses up and down my neck. "I can think of a more comfortable way to do this." I mused. Ikuto looked at me, "What way would that be?" Ikuto asked between kisses. "In my room…. in my bed." I suggested. Ikuto smiled. "Or we can do this on the couch." Ikuto's voice was quiet and I laughed. "You're funny." There was a knock on the door. I ignored it and kissed Ikuto. I could feel his smirk under my lips. He pressed me against the wall and his knee slipped in between my legs. Ikuto was being Ikuto. The person knocked again. "Maybe if we ignore them they'll go away." Ikuto breathed against my skin. "I don't think so." Ikuto bit my neck. His hands moved over my body. All rational thoughts left me. Ikuto bit my neck harder this time. His hands twisted around my body. The person knocked again. "Fine I'll get it." I tried escaping from Ikuto's grip. That wasn't happening any time soon.

I tried again and wiggled out of his arms, he caught me around the waist. "You shouldn't answer the door." Ikuto whispered against my skin. My breathing became ragged. "Why not?" Ikuto's hands smoothed over my body. "Have you seen what you're not wearing?" Ikuto teased. I stopped. There was a soft breeze brushing against my body. My body…Ikuto's warm skin was pressed against every part of me. I was completely naked. I pushed away from him. "You didn't tell me!!!! You pervert!!" Ikuto smirked. The knocking continued. "Hold on!" I yelled at the person. I opened the door a little. "Oh it's you Ran." Ran was standing there impatiently. "Yes it's me. Do you mind if I come in?" she asked pushing against the door a little. I held the door closed. "Could you wait?" Ran raised her eyebrows. Ikuto stroked my sot spot, I let out a strangled moan. Ikuto chuckled. "Amu are you okay?" I bit down on my tongue as Ikuto rubbed me gently. I nodded my head. Ikuto slid his hands over my hips and began massaging me again. "Repeat after me." Ikuto whispered in my ear. I could tell he was getting as much pleasure out of this as I was maybe even more. "Why do you have to come in?" I repeated his words trying to keep my voice even. "Well I wanted to talk to you about you college plan." I glared at Ran. Ikuto stroked my breasts. I held in a whimper of ecstasy. "What is she talking about?" Ikuto whispered in my ear. "Nothing." I found my self answering Ikuto rather than Ran. She was confused.

"Amu we need to talk." Ikuto muttered in my ear as his thumbs rubbed circles over my skin. I was fighting so hard to not collapse and give in to Ikuto's sweet touches. His other hand wrapped around me. I pried his hand from my waist. He took control of my hand and started rubbing his package with my hand. "Amu let me come in." Ran insisted. I pushed the door closed more. Ikuto probed my sweet spot with my own fingers. I almost melted on the spot. Ran looked at me, "Amu what the hell is going on in there?" I swallowed the moans that were building in me. "N-n-n-nothing." I answered hastily as Ikuto ravaged my body.

ShugoPrincess: Well…..

Amu: Why did Ran have to come?

Ikuto: We were enjoying ourselves.

Amu: *Blush* you were practically raping me Ikuto.

Ikuto: *Smirk* You can't rape the willing.

Amu: *BLUSH*


	14. Chapter 8

ShugoPrincess: Yay Chapter 8!

Amu: ShugoPrincess does not own Shugo Chara.

Ikuto: Shugo Chara owns ShugoPrincess!!!

Chapter 8

Amu's P.O.V.

Ikuto had me pinned against the door, and Ran was yelling at me to let her in. I heard the soft click of the clock. "What is she talking about?" Ikuto asked nuzzling my neck. "Really it's nothing. I said trying to avoid eye contact. "Amu!! Open the fucking door!" Ran screamed. Ikuto pressed his lips softly to mine. "Tell me." I shook my head. "Really…it's nothing." I said gasping between breaths. "Amu I swear! If you don't open this door I will break it down." Ikuto smiled, "She sounds serious." I looked away. "She is." I grumbled under my breath. Ran started up again, "I swear Amu I will tell the administration." Ikuto was curiously interested now. "What'll she tell them?" If I knew ran the next thing that would come out of her mouth would be my secret. Ikuto was listening to whatever Ran might say next. I pressed my body against Ikuto. "Ikuto." I whispered his name. "Yes Amu?" I smiled, "We could finish this now." I suggested pressing my lips against his. "You are…" I kissed him again.

My leg wrapped around his waist. His hand moved over my leg. "What Amu?" His lips moved over mine. I whimpered. "Please…" This was driving me crazy. I was doing all this and it wasn't really to distract him and he thought it was just a game. Ikuto's hand was massaging my skin. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him closer. Ikuto's hand slipped between my legs. I was enjoying this much more than I should be. Load moans escaped my lips and Ikuto swallowed them. "Aaaaahhhhh!!!" I moaned in ecstasy. "Doesn't that feel nice Amu?" I could feel Ikuto's bulge. Ran pounded on the door, "Amu what the hell is going on there?" Ran's voice was panicked. Ikuto groped my breasts. Gently massaging me, biting me, licking me and sucking my skin. I wanted to dig my nails into his flawless body, that wouldn't be a good thing. My hands slammed against the door and I clawed at the paint. Ikuto straddled my hips. "Amu." Ikuto's voice was teasing. I couldn't form a complete sentence. "Ikuto?" He laughed quietly, "You sure are anxious aren't you?" His lips passed over my skin. His hand slipped back to my sensitive area. Rubbing me, fondling me. "Shh Amu the neighbors might hear you if you keep moaning like that." Ikuto teased. "I can't help it. It feels so good." My voice wavered. I noticed I didn't hear Ran any more. Ikuto continued to play with me, teasing. Did he not know the wonderful and exotic turmoil that I was feeling inside of me? Did he not understand how much I wanted him?

Ikuto slowed down a little, was he getting tired? "Ikuto are you getting tired?" He laughed. "No." The pressure he exerted on me lessened once more. I pushed away from the door and into his arms. Ikuto tripped over his own feet and we landed on the couch. I laughed. The door unlocked and swung open. Ikuto rolled over so that he hovered over me. I was about to say something but Ikuto's lips crashed down on mine. "Shh …Amu." His warm breath fanned over me. I felt his hand stroke my thigh. I wanted to be loud, I wanted to whimper, and moan, and scream. I wanted Ikuto. My back arched, pressing my body closer to Ikuto's. Ikuto saw this and wrapped his arm around my back. His lips smothered me. "Amu." I was breathless. I heard Ran's footsteps walk through the condo. She strung together profanities cursing me. The door closed behind her. I exhaled loudly. "Oh….my…..sweet…" Ikuto crushed my lips. "Amu, I have to go." I was surprised that he was leaving so soon, usually I couldn't get away from him. I held him closer to me, "Later Ikuto." I kissed him softly. I could feel him smirk. "Later Amu." Ikuto whispered.

ShugoPrincess: That was nice….or awkward.

Ikuto & Amu: *Stare*


	15. Chapter 9

ShugoPrincess: It is the next exciting and derailed chapter of my story!!!

Amu: Derailed?

Ikuto: Amu

ShugoPrincess: I do not own Shugo Chara

Chapter 9

Utau's P.O.V.

Dammit!!! I sit up for hours on end and think of a way to get rid of that lecherous little slut and I can't come up with anything. My hone starts to ring. I ignore it. Maybe. Of course that would be perfect. I left my dorm and walked through the halls. What exactly was I going to do? Was there anything that could keep that slut away from Ikuto? Any thing? I wasn't watching where I was walking and I fell down the stairs. "You're lighter than you look." A pleasant voice said. All this time my eyes had been shut tight. I opened one eye to see who it was that caught me. Sandy orange hair sticky up in every other direction, emerald green eyes full of excitement and a pleased smile. What was his name again? I pursed my lips, deep in thought. He set me down on my feet. "You look a little shaken up, are you okay?" I smiled. "I'm fine." Some one called my name, "Utau!" So much for being secretive. Iru was running towards me. I hope she had something good to say. "I need to talk to you. It's really important." I looked at the boy next to me. He smiled, "some other time." He jogged up the stairs.

"Spill!" I hissed at Iru. "Ikuto is going on a date…at 2:30." This sparked another idea. "Where?" "They're going to the movies." I ran up the stairs. Iru called after me, "What about my payment?" I stopped for about five seconds. "When I come back." I ran after the boy. I caught up to him. "Hey." He was surprised to see me. I smiled. "I was thinking…" what was I thinking…. "Do you want to go see a movie? My treat." I offered. He smiled, "Sure why not." "So I'll see you at 2:30?" I asked looking at him. "Yep." He said as he walked away. I watched him. This was going to be good. My day just got a whole lot better, Aku was walking to his dorm. He walked inside. I followed in after him. What the hell was that slutty pink haired whore doing in here? "What do you think you're doing in here?" I demanded. She turned around. She was like a deer in head lights, dazed and confused. I shut the door and locked it behind me. "What the hell are you doing in here?!" I asked furiously. She took a couple steps backwards. "I was…" I cut her off. "I don't care what you were doing in here!! Keep away from Ikuto." I threatened. She wouldn't be a problem any more and if she was I would just have to take care of her myself. She tensed, her mouth turned down in a frown. "Who's gonna make me?" she challenged. "I walk towards her, "I will break you like a toothpick if you go any where near him." I hissed. She rolled her eyes. I was not going to take this kind of insubordination from her, I stepped closer to her. She kept walking back until the backs of her knees hit a bed and she toppled over it backwards. She split her head open on the table that was next to the bed.

Crimson blood spread over her face. Tears leaked from the edges of her eyes and she started bawling. The door unlocked and opened. I turned around. Ikuto was standing in the doorway holding his keys. I looked back at the girl. She started on a fresh round of tears, "I - i- i- i- i- Ikuto!!!!" the girl wailed. She scrambled up from where she fell and ran to Ikuto's waiting arms. He brushed hair away from her face and kissed her lightly. He whispered something in her ear. She calmed down and buried her face in his shirt. Ikuto looked at me. I could barely hear what he said but he sat her down on the opposite bed. He kissed her lips. He glared at me and pointed to the door.

ShugoPrincess: That was relatively short….


	16. Chapter 10

ShugoPrincess: Yes the next chapter of She's the Man…. A totally irrelevant title for my story but oh well. I do not own Shugo Chara.

Chapter 10

Ikuto's P.O.V

Utau stomped out of the room into the hall way. I closed the door behind me. "Dammit Utau! What the hell happened? Amu's in there with her head split open and crying." I yelled at her. "Why do you care about her so much?!" Utau asked indignantly. "Why do I care about her? Because she's different, she's interesting, she smart, genuine and why am I explaining myself to you?! What did you do?" Utau couldn't answer. I was loosing me patience. "I didn't do anything. She tripped and hit her head." Utau said. I shook my head. I don't want to see you any here near her again." I said stalking back into my dorm. Amu had moved to my bed. The blood flowing from her cut slowed. I went to the bathroom and grabbed some peroxide and bandages. I sat down next to Amu. "You should be more careful when you're around Utau." I said wiping the blood away from her face. Tears welled up in Amu's eyes. I ran my fingers through her hair. "It'll be okay. Don't cry Amu." I whispered as Amu curled into my arms. Amu looked up at me. She looked so familiar and yet so different. I have seen her some where before, I knew her before, I dreamed of her before.

Amu wrapped her arms around my waist. "What's with the sudden…." Did she just fall asleep? She sighed. Yep. I laid with her until it was time for classes to start. I tried to get up but she wouldn't let go of my shirt.

My day passed slowly. Utau didn't show up to class and neither did Aku. I was distracted all day. What did that memory mean? I recognized the blond as the person who had been giving Amu trouble….his name was Tadase. Amu. Did she really kill that man? There was a slow burning feeling around my wrist. Nothing there. That wasn't the first time it had happened. It had been happening more often now. I returned to my dorm. Amu was still sleeping. I laid next to Amu and put my hands behind my head. Amu cuddled me. I put one of my arms around her shoulders. She smiled and that was enough for me.

ShugoPrincess: People please don't yell at me …. *sob*


	17. Chapter 17

ShugoPrincess: *sigh* Linkin Park 'Leave Out The Rest' such a wonderful song.

Amu: ?

Ikuto:….

Chapter 11

Amu's P.O.V.

There was a dim light coming from behind the curtains. Ugh…what time is it? I rubbed my eyes and looked around. Ikuto was sleeping with his hands behind his head. I rolled over; the clock displayed 5:14 a.m. Tuesday June 11th. School in like 7 hours. I needed a shower; I gathered my stuff and went to the bathroom. I closed the door behind me and stripped down to nothing and climbed into the shower. Small scars made a light pattern on my skin in some places. Of course it was yet another reminder of how my life had turned upside down. So many people died. Needless to say it was murder and it wasn't really necessary but people had grudges, I had the skills and I was licensed and I got paid for it. It still didn't change the fact that I was a nationally renowned assassin.

I finished my shower and wrapped a towel under my arms. How wrong had my life turned out? Some parts of it all I remembered was a bright flash of light. None the less ruin followed me where ever I went and I might as well be the essence of death. No orders had come in lately as in the last month. Working alone and breaking away from the clan had made me even more noticed….to people who were in the know. I sat down on the edge of Ikuto's bed. I held my head in my hands. Deep breathes there was only way to get out of a life like this. Well actually two. I got up and started to get dressed. I had my bra and underwear on when I felt Ikuto's body press against mine.

His soft arms snaked around m waist. His lips trailed soft kisses over my neck. Ikuto bit my ear softly and despite every bad thing that I had been thinking of in the last 10 minutes I couldn't help but smile when Ikuto did this kind of thing. "Morning, Sleeping Beauty." I laughed. "Morning, Prince Charming." His hands moved slowly over my body. One of his hands stopped near my ribcage. His voice was quiet, "What happened?" I sighed. "I really can't remember exactly what happened but I know that I got in a fight with some one."

I was lost in my memory. Ikuto traced my body carefully. He pressed his lips to the hollow of my neck. I turned around so that I could face him. Both of my hands on either side of his face. "Ikuto, I have to go….I'll see you later." I pulled his body closer to mine. I kissed him softly. "I love you." We whispered at the same time as the kiss broke. He held me closer than I would have thought possible. His face buried in my neck. I wasn't going to e going any where any time soon. I laughed quietly to myself. I lifted his face so he was looking at me. "Do you remember? Do you remember anything?" Ikuto asked. Was there something that I should remember? "What do you mean?" I asked looking at him. Ikuto shook his head. "Later, you'll remember later." He kissed me. My fingers twisted in his hair and I pulled him to me. "I guess I have to let you go." Ikuto muttered against my lips. His smile was sad. I pushed his hair away from his face. "I love you." I reminded him.

* * *

ShugoPrincess: A cliffhanger!!!!! Love them…not really.


	18. Chapter 18

ShugoPrincess: Chapter 12 of my story!!!

Amu: Whatever…. *inches away*

Ikuto: ShugoPrincess doesn't own Shugo Chara.

Chapter 12

Amu's P.O.V.

(A/N: I don't know exactly what to write so I'm gonna do a giant time skip….well not really giant but more like 5 or 6 months – December)

Friday Night December 24 2:30 p.m.

"Ikuto." I called after him as classes ended for the day. He stopped, "Yeah?" "Are you doing anything tonight?" (A/N: that sounds so weird….) Ikuto shook his head, "No plans in mind. Why you finally free?" I scoffed. Yeah free… "Yep." Ikuto nodded in agreement, "We'll go to a party that my friend is having." Ikuto said thinking after a few seconds. "What time?" I asked as we walked into our dorm. "Around 8 or so. Why do you need some time to pluck your eyebrows?" Ikuto teased. He always did this, teasing my about how much time I spent on my appearance. "No." I retorted.

**** The Party ****

I stumbled around the party with a half empty bottle of strawberry Vodka in my hand. "Where the hell is Ikuto?" I asked myself. "He's upstairs on the roof." Some one said answering my question. "Thanks." I said. I made my way upstairs. There was an open window in a room. I looked up on the roof he was sitting up there alright. I climbed up next to him. He was laying on his back with his hands behind his head. He looked very sexy, "You look very sexy." I mumbled, my words were slurred together. Ikuto looked at me. "What did you say?" I looked at him. "Nothing, nothing." I said waving a hand dismissing my comment. Ikuto sat up. "You know what." I looked at him. I could tell he was drunk but he held down his liquor better than me. "What?" I asked taking a swig of the Vodka. He leaned closer to me; his face was only an inch away from me. "I want to try something." I wasn't following him. "What? Does it have anything to do with me?" I asked looking at the stars. "Yes it has everything to do with you."

****Shift to Ikuto's P.O.V. *****

It had everything to do with Aku. He was quiet but I could tell he liked to have a good time. He wasn't obnoxious or loud about it. And he had a nice body. Nice and lean, long legs almost like a girl. He spent so much time on his appearances; I guess some things are better about some guys. I was leaning closer to him. I could smell the strawberry Vodka on his breath. My hand moved over his leg. A shiver shook his thin frame. He didn't seem to mind. My hand moved further up his body. My eyes looked over his body; I finally saw what I was looking for. His lips were small and cherry colored. I pressed my lips against his. He didn't respond at first. I bit his bottom lip softly. He opened his mouth, his tongue mingled with mine. A soft moan escaped his lips. I didn't mind being with him like this, in fact I liked it. His hands moved over my chest. A shiver slipped down my body. My arms wrapped around his petite waist, pulling him closer. He was so small for guy. He fit with my body, a perfect shape. Another moan built inside him, he held it in. I didn't want him to. I wanted to hear him, feel him, touch him, and keep him. I bit his tongue and he moaned fervently. My body was going crazy. Why was it him? Didn't I love Amu? Could I be gay? I didn't really care.

Aku's hands slipped under my shirt. I pulled away only a little. "We should do this some where else." My words were slurred. Aku hic-cupped, "What ever you say sexy." I laughed. "You're not so bad your self." I said climbing off the roof. Aku laughed and slipped as he tried to get down. He fell into my arms. I looked into his eyes. Dark gold, I could see my reflection. His lips roamed over what skin he could get to. Loud moans slipped through my lips. "Shhhh Ikuto." Aku's voice was soothing as his hands shifted under my shirt again. He pulled my shirt off over my head. He laughed a little. I kissed him again; I couldn't get enough of him. We stumbled backwards landing on a bed. Aku laughed again. My hands felt over his defined form for the first time. Unyielding and muscled. I smiled, I guess he worked out. Yet another thing to like about Aku. I removed his shirt and examined his body as thoroughly as possible (in the dark). Aku would be the only guy I would ever do this with. I kissed up and down his body….I stopped. More cloth? "What's under here?" I asked slipping my hand between the cloth and his warm body. His voice was playful, "Nothing." He removed my hand easily. I shrugged. Aku's lips moved over me. He stopped at my neck.

****Amu's P.O.V ****

"I love you Ikuto." I whispered quietly. He laughed, "That's a good thing. Come on we'll go some where more private." Ikuto said. He didn't even bother grabbing his shirt. He grabbed my hand and towed me out of the room. As we walked I could hear people whisper and watch us as we left the party. To those people they saw two half naked guys leaving a party, one pulling the other along. Some girls screamed as they saw it was Ikuto pulling me along. "That's right bitches. I got him as a girl and as a guy." I whispered to myself.

We were in our dorm room again. Right now for some strange reason I really wanted to be a guy. I wanted to give Ikuto an experience that he wouldn't forget. Ikuto laughed quietly. "What?" I asked looking at him. "Nothing. I just never thought any thing like this would ever happen to me." I chuckled. "Some things just happen." I said. Ikuto smiled, "I guess so." I started dancing around the room. Ikuto watched me as I twirled in circles. "Mind if I cut in?" He asked. "Be my guest." Ikuto kissed my softly. Softer than he would have if I was Amu. Was it possible that he might love Aku more than me? Did that even make any sense? I was Aku, but I was also Amu. "Aku." Ikuto's voice was a whisper. "Yeah?" I asked. We stopped. "I….love you." My heart was racing, pumping blood faster and faster.

**** Ikuto's P.O.V ****

Should I tell him? Would it make things awkward? Before I could even stop my self the words tumbled out of my mouth, "I….love you." A shy smile spread across Aku's face, he was so fragile, like porcelain. My hands brushed up and down his body, I kissed his shoulders, the crook of his neck. He exhaled. His hand pulled me to his bed. It was so tempting. Being here with him, alone. I felt his lips press against mine, his arms hooking around my neck. His breath rushed through my body, filling me. I closed my eyes. Every moment I shared with Aku flashed behind my eye lids, and I remembered every moment, every touch, every sigh, and every word that Amu and I had shared. I pushed lightly against Aku's shoulders. He stopped. "I do love you Aku, I really do. An intimate relationship with you is something that I can handle…but..." Aku's arms slid from around me, "But there's some one else isn't there?" He asked. _He_ would know. I sighed, "Yeah." Aku smiled. "I'm jealous." That touch a nerve, I wasn't mad but I didn't want Aku to be hurt. I took his face in my hands, "Don't be." I kissed him passionately. He sighed, "Maybe." "Really Aku don't be like that." I pulled him toward the bed. "Why not?" Aku asked indignantly. "I love you like I love her, but I love her more." He crossed his arms over his chest. "Yeah….night, love…" Aku said drifting into sleep. I pressed my lips to his forehead, "Night. Love you." Aku curled up to my side, I wrapped my arms around him and we fell asleep.

I woke up. Aku wasn't next to me. There was an envelope where he had been laying. I read it slowly. He was gone; he was gone just like that. He dropped out of college and moved….he moved. Would I ever see him again? There was an empty place now. It felt so strange now that he wasn't here with me. All along I think I knew that I liked him. My phone rang. Amu. "Hello?" "Merry Christmas!!!" Her voice was excited. I sat up. "Hello? Ikuto are you there?" "Yeah….I just, some one important to me just moved." I could hear the sad not in my voice. Would I ever see him again? "Hey do you wanna come over? I mean it is Christmas and I have a present for you." Amu said trying to make it sound off handed. I snorted, "Yeah. I'll be over in a few." I hung up my phone. I got dressed all the while thinking of Aku. I stopped my dresser; on top of it was a black velvet box. My intended Christmas present for Amu. I opened it already knowing what was inside. A 22 karat gold ring with a diamond in the center. A wedding ring and a Christmas present.

I knocked on Amu's door once before she opened it. She pulled me inside; everything was covered in a red or green decoration. "Some one named Aku came over and asked me to give you this." Amu held out a silver cross on a chain. Some how I found it humorous. I put it on. Amu was practically bouncing off the walls, "So what did you get me?" she was dying with curiosity. I smirked. "If you really want this present I would think you should agree to marry me first." She raised her eyebrows. "Be serious Ikuto. You couldn't possibly want me to marry you just so you could give me a Christmas present." I smiled. "Just say you'll marry me, and you have to mean it." Amu flushed a deep shade of pink, "I'll marry you." "Okay. Close your eyes." She looked at me skeptically but did as I asked. I slipped the ring on her dainty finger, "You can open your eyes now." Amu's eyes almost popped out of their sockets.

2 years later - - - - Amu's P.O.V.

"Ikuto would you be a doll and grab that box for me?" I asked we moved everything into the back of an oversized truck. "For a small price." Ikuto teased. "Can you put that on my tab?" I asked walking out to the truck. Ikuto smiled and picked up the box.

****Ikuto's P.O.V.****

I picked up the box that Amu had pointed to. It was covered in dust and it looked like it was about to fall open. And it did as soon as I picked it up. The contents covered the floor. Term papers….pictures….a black wig….. Amu walked in. "Were you ever going to tell me?" I asked. She smiled shyly, "Truthfully....no." I laughed, "You are the man."

* * *

ShugoPrincess: I'm so sorry every one I've had this done since liek last year and I was just to busy to post it! Any wya I think it was a good ending. I love you all all my wonderful reviewers. if you havent check out my story christmas wishes and ever after.

Ikuto: Amu....

Amu: what?

ShugoPrincess: until next time


End file.
